my excuse called love
by sanna the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic and the gang start high school and sonic starts to have feelings for shadow but what happens when he's not the only one who wants shadow affection.sorry I suck at summaries.SONADOW WHOOOOOOO! Donn't like then Don't click or search
1. the freezing winter

it was a cold,winters morning and the ground was covered with a thick blanket of snow. the music called laughter filled the frosty air as snowmen were built,snowball fights took place and snowflakes danced in the vicious while the lovers held onto eachother,hoping to keep warm by the others body heat

As that was going on,Sonics eyes blinked open as he pulled the cover off and gasped at the temperature of the room. it was freezing!he quickly ran to the boiler and turned it on due to it being off. he ran to his closet and put on his gloves,scarf and walked down stairs to the kitchen and made himself a hot chocolate to warm him eventually finished and placed the cup in the left the house and locked the door behing him.'_luckily when i get back i get to be welcomed by a nice,warm home' he thought_

shadow sat on a bench at the snow filled park. He Maria's birthday and he couldnt help but drown in his own saddness.'_it feels like im falling through the creaks of every broken heart' shadow thought.__"i_ hope the angels are wishing you a happy birthday,i only wish i could celebrate it with you"shadow said to the clouds as if maria was watching him from there."whats this about angels and birthdays?"sonic asked him,shadow gave an angry groan and glared coldly at him,his crimson eyes blazing in hatred and annoyance."what do you want faker?"shadow asked trying to keep calm."answer me shadz"sonic demanded. shadows eyes twitched this nickname."you know my name faker,use it"shadow said coldly."you never use my name..."sonic trailed just dodged the question knowing sonic had just owned him but wouldn't admit it out loud."don't care"shadow said getting up."shadz don't is it someones birthday today?"sonic asked,that caused shadow to he tell sonic?would he heeven care?shadow shook his head and continued to walk,ignoring his comment."please shadow"sonic moaned and shadow angrily turned around."if you care so much today is was marias birthday, she dies this day by G.U.N. i have hated them ever since"shadow snapped could tell shadow was upset and wanted to help him."Shadz calm down man-""HOW CAN I POSSIBLY CALM DOWN?HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF G.U.N TOOK AND INNOCENT,SWEET GIRLS LIFE AND THEY DO NOT SHOW ANY SIGHS OF THAT THEY WERE SORRY!"shadow said as tears flowed down his cheeks."Dude calm down-"sonic said before shadow interrupted him."DON'T YOU TELL ME TO CALM DOWN,YOU WERE LIKE THIS WHEN AMY BROKE UP WITH YOU!They stole way my only friend in front of my eyes.I couldn't do anything expect watch her blood spatter on the cold walls,her scream echoing through the it to well now and I will never forgive myself for watching her die"shadow said as he fell to the ground crying,ignoring the freezing snow that stuck to his bent down to he side and gave him a hug and to his surprise,shadow returned started stroking his back and when shadow had calmed down,sonic wiped the tears from his cheeks."smile shadow,that's all I need"sonic told him in a soft smiled slightly"see"sonic chuckled."Thanks sonic"shadow smiled.


	2. start of high school

The winter soon as replaced by spring as the school began flooding with and his friends becoming one of them."why do we need to go to school,isn't saving the world enough?"Sonic ,who clung onto him like a little girl holding a teddy bear just kissed his forehead.(A/N I know last chapter I said they broke up,they did but Amy soon feel for him again!-_-stupid Amy)"oh sonic don't worry you have me after all and remember we have first class together!"Amy said make a _gag_ noise to tell her he wasn't interested."listen Ames,we may of had something special weeks ago but trust me,we're just friends got that friends"sonic said,saying friends more then he had poured as she just glared at the quickly walked beside shadow and Amy got proper jealous.'how could my sonic love him?'she thought as she saw him blushing at shadow.

Sonic and shadow went to their first lesson, didn't care about what lesson he had he was lucky enough to have ALL the same lessons as looked to shadow and smiled kindly."Hay shads,what do you think today's gonna be like?"Sonic asked the dreamy midnight hedgehog."Well sonic,I think it will be he'll because everything like this is hell so it won't be any different"shadow said in his hot voice which made the girls tried to stop himself glaringly the girls but managed opened the door to their lesson and scanned the jerks that would bug them for the rest of their school year."I regret agreeing to this"shadow mumbled.

A fluffy purple wolf entered the class and sat at the desk at the smiled at sonic and patted the seat next to went to the back and sonic joined glared at shadow as he passed he and Amy went to grab Sonic's hand but sonic quickly noticed and pulled it to his chest,making Amy pout yet again that day."alright class,I'm miss willow and I expect you to be on your best behaviour"the wolf turned to the board and started writing started taking notes and sonic tapped him. "What do you want?"He gave a saddened face and shadow sighed."What do you want?"He asked in a calmed soon smiled"can I please borrow a pen,in most mine?"Sonic asked cutley."sure"shadow said reaching into his rustled around in his bag till he found a spare pen."here"shadow said handing the pen to him."Thanks"sonic blushed as his fingers gracefully brushed shadows but shadow didn't notice."Alright class we have a test so we can find out what level you are"miss willow said,ignoring the friend of annoyance from the 10 minutes,shadow finished.(yes he's very smart ^-^) and he decided to at least have a little nap and with that he fell asleep.

"SHADOW!"shouted miss willow and shadows head shot up and he lost balance on his chair and he fell backwards and his back as well as his head met the floor pretty let out a pained yelp and ignored the laughter from the came to his side and sonic helped him up."You alright?"Sonic nodded and put his chair back in its normal position and sat back on it. The bell rang and everyone rushed limped but kept telling Sonic he was reached maths and took their again another test.'this time don't fall asleep'Shadow thought.

lunch came,Sonic and Shadow had gym and DT before lunch.(so it the time table is like,2 lessons,break,2 lessons,lunch,2 lessons,hometime)Sonic and Shadow joined the others,who were waiting."Soz big queue for lunch"Sonic aplolgized."Don't worry love"Amy said as she tried to kiss him."Ames leave me alone,I like someone else"sonic told started to glare at him and pulls out her hammer."WHO IS IT?"Amy screamed."I can't tell you"he said blushing as he ran out of the way as Amy's hammer collided with the floor."IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU NO ONE CAN!"she screamed as she ran to hits Shadow but he grabbed her hammer and tried to push her away but Amy still was trying to push the hammer onto smirked as house kicked her in the chest and she flew into the table they once sat at."take that pink bitch"he cursed


	3. Not a good day for Shadow

Amy got up,her emerald eyes flaming in hate."Your going to regret that shadow"she hissed before she ran to shadow,her hammer in the air."You know what I hate?"shadow started."that I'm gonna beat the shit outta you?"Amy said." "he said before kicking her in the frowned when he saw Scourge running to shadow with an angry expression."Shadow an angry green hedgehog is running towards you"sonic said pointing to followed his gaze and growled."coming to defend the bitch that TRIED TO SQUISH ME?"shadow shouted to him."leave her alone,she's my rose"Scrounge said as he threw a punch to Shadow's pressed his fingers to his lip to find it looked up to see scrounge smIling."Wrong move mate"shadow smiled,he jumped into the air and turned evily."CHAOS SPEAR!"before Scrounge had time to react,the energy sent him crashing into the newspaper rack where the school newspapers were stored and fell on top of him."that's just a taste of what I can do,there's more unloved to show you"Shadow smirked to the green hedgehog.

Shadow walked towards Scrounge and to his surprise,the green hedgehog leaped on Shadow collided with the floor,Scrounge started to lunch him,his face turning left and right with each tried to get his arms from behind his back but due to it being underneath him and the weight was being pushed down on him he didn't have such smirked and lifted up his leg and kick Scourge where right were it one who watched whinced as they knew scrounge was experiencing a lot of pain down Scrouge recovered he grabbed the fruit from the fruit basket and started to throw them at fast,Shadow grabbed a tray and held it in front of him,the fruit either smashing or bouncing back at Scrouge ran out of food and Shadow threw the tray about at Scrouge like a trainee,causing him to knock off his feet and slide up to the wall."take that BITCH"Shadow said coldly before leaving.

Shadow ran to the football field only to be tackled by fared at the hedgehog above him and punched him, Mephiles responded by pushing Shadow into a pressed him self to Shadow and smirked"I love seeing you under commaned,maybe we should do this more"Mephiles smirked"no way in he'll Mephiles. I hate you and I don't plan to change that"Shadow pressed his lips to Shadow's and kissed tried to break the kiss but his head wouldn't budge because of the wall he was pressed broke the kiss and nibbled Shadow's tried to not let a moan escape and concentrated on glaring at him."get off me you-"He was city of by Mephiles kissing him felt weak under Mephiles because he was unable to do anything,he didn't even have enough room to move his felt a tear slide down his cheek and he watched it drop onto Mephiles' just smirked into the kiss and bit Shadow's lip,making him took the chance to slide his tongue into his prisoners mouth,explore his wanted to stop him but couldn' whimpered and Mephiles' hands trailed down Shadow's sides and to his tail,which he parted,his breathing as heavy as Shadow's."Love me now?"Mephiles asked."Fuck off"Shadow growled."my my my,I thought you learned your lesson"Mephiles teased."leave me alone you FUCKING PERVER-"shadow said before Mephiles cut him off,kissing Shadow the third time that day.

Sonic ran out the building,searching for a certain counterpart."my my my,I thought you learned your lesson"The voice of Mephiles was followed the voice."leave me alone you FUCKING PERVER-"Said the another voice that Sonic knew what Shadow' ran to find Mephiles pushed up against Shadow kissing looked sad and had tears fall from his outstanding ruby eyes of felt his heart boil in anger as he punched Mephiles in the face with alot of strength."LEAVE HIM ALONE!"Sonic screamed as he kicked Mephiles."HE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU SO DON'T FUCKING ACT LIKE YOU OWN HIM SO FUCKING STAY AWAY FROM HIM!"sonic shouted as he continued to beat him senseless."Thanks sonic,if you didn't come when you did,I probably would of been raped by him"Shadow said in a shiver."No problemo mate"Sonic smiled.


End file.
